1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system configured to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
One example of a vehicle driving assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-112243. In this publication, the vehicle driving assist system controls the actuation reaction forces exerted by the accelerator pedal and the brake pedal of a vehicle when those pedals are operated based on the risk potential in an area surrounding the host vehicle and increases the braking force exerted against the host vehicle when the possibility that the host vehicle will collide with a preceding obstacle is high. In particular, this system adds a pulsed reaction force to each of the reaction force of the accelerator pedal and the reaction force of the brake pedal when the possibility of collision shifts from a low state to a high state. The added reaction forces are set in accordance with the risk potential.